Family Christmas
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Natalie Colburn is nervous about going home with her boyfriend,John Cena to meet his family for Christmas.John is nervous also as his family especially his sister, Lindsay, had managed to run off every girl he ever brought home.But Natalie was different and John felt she was the one.Will she let his family and his sister run her off or stay and fight for the man she loves. AU Fict.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little Christmas story. Hope to have it done by Christmas.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Natalie Colburn stood in her apartment and finished packing for the holidays. She was getting ready to spend Christmas with her boyfriend, John Cena and his family. And she was nervous. She had never met any of his family before and she was worried they wouldn't like her and then John would break up with her. She knew how close he was to his family especially his sister, Lindsay.

"Are you almost ready to go?" John asked walking in the room.

"Yes. Did you pack up all the presents?"

He smiled and walked toward her. "Yes. They are packed. Once you're packed, we can get ready to leave." She nodded and went back to packing.

John headed out to call his parents to tell them when they would be in. John was a little nervous too. He loved Natalie and this trip was to introduce her to his family but to also ask her to marry him. The two had met when she went to work as the marketing promoter for the New England Patriots. John was the star quarterback of the team. Natalie had been assigned to John and it wasn't long before John asked her out and they were dating seriously. He had met her family at Thanksgiving and loved them.

He dialed his parents' phone and waited for them to pick up. "Hello."

"Hey, mom." John said to her.

"John, when are you getting here?"

"We're getting ready to leave now. We should be there in about an hour or two."

"Great. We can't wait to meet Natalie. You guys are staying here right?"

"Yes we are. We're staying in the same room, right?"

"Of course." She laughed. "See you when you get here."

"Okay bye." John hung up and headed back into the bedroom to make sure Natalie was ready. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm done." She smiled. He picked up her suitcase and they headed downstairs.

Carol hung up the phone and looked at her family. "John is on his way with Natalie. I expect you to all behave yourselves." She said looking at her daughter.

"What?" Lindsay laughed. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you've run the rest of his girlfriends off. I expect you to be nice you understand me?"

"I'm nice." She replied. "All those girls were just after John because he's rich and famous. They wanted nothing but he's money. I just want him to find someone who isn't after his money. That's all."

"Still, Lindsay Cena Copeland, I expect you to be nice to Natalie." Carol said.

"I promise to do my best." Lindsay agreed.

Carol sighed. That was all she could ask of Lindsay. "Alright." She said before heading into the kitchen. She knew Lindsay would do what she wanted. But she hoped she didn't run Natalie off. John talked differently about her than he had of the others. Something told Carol that Natalie was the right one and she had no interest in John's money.

Adam and Lindsay headed upstairs to her room. "Can you really be nice to Natalie?" Adam asked her.

"I'll do my best."

"Lindsay, I talked to John. He really likes Natalie."

"Then it will be fine." She smiled. Adam sighed and hoped she could be nice.

John looked over at Natalie as they drove toward West Newbury. "They're going to love you."

"I hope so." She replied. "I know how important your family is."

"They are important but I love you. And I have a feeling this Christmas is going to be great." She smiled and agreed. She certainly hoped so.

They soon pulled into the driveway. John looked over at Natalie. "Dad will come out and bring us in. Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine." And he hoped that Lindsay was on her best behavior. He got out of the car and opened her door for her. "There's my dad."

She nodded as she looked up and saw John's dad coming toward them. "John, you're here." John Sr said as he hugged him. He turned to Natalie. "And you must be Natalie." He said hugging her. "It's very nice to meet you."

"You too." She smiled.

"Well, let's head in and you can meet everyone else." He took one of the suitcases from John and they headed in.

Carol smiled as she rounded the corner and hugged John. "John, I'm so happy you're here." She smiled and then she turned to Natalie. "And this must be Natalie. It's so nice to meet you dear."

"You too, Mrs. Cena." She said holding out her hand.

"Oh dear, we don't shake. This deserves a hug." She smiled and pulled Natalie into a hug. "Now, I will trust John to get you both settled in and then you can meet the rest of the family."

"Great." Natalie replied as John took her hand and led her upstairs to his room.

"You don't mind sharing a room with me do you?" John kidded her.

"Of course I don't." She smiled.

"So, how is she?" Lindsay asked her mom as she sat in the kitchen. She and Adam had just got in from the store.

"She's nice." Carol replied. "I think she's a little overwhelmed but she seems nice. And I meant what I said, you be nice to her."

"I will." Lindsay replied.

John looked at Natalie as they finished unpacking. "Come on, let's head downstairs." He took her hand and they headed down "Relax, everyone will love you." She nodded as they walked into the kitchen.

"I see you finally decided to come out of your room." Lindsay said to him.

"I was hiding from you, squirt." He said as he walked over and hugged her. "Guys, this is Natalie. Natalie, this is my sister Lindsay and her husband, Adam. Where's dad?"

"Football." Carol replied.

"John, why don't you and Adam go in there with dad? Mom and I can keep Natalie company." Lindsay smiled.

John looked at Natalie. "Alright." He turned to Lindsay. "Be nice." He kissed Natalie as he and Adam headed into the living room.

Lindsay turned to Natalie. She told John she would be nice but she had to protect him from gold diggers. "So Natalie, what is it you do?"

"I'm a marketing promoter for the team." She replied.

"That's how you met John right?" Carol said.

"Yes. I was assigned to him and we worked together then he asked me out and here we are." Natalie smiled. "I'm so glad I was assigned to him."

"I'll bet." Lindsay said. "So you guys have been dating how long?"

"About seven months." She replied. "He met my family over Thanksgiving and they all liked him and he liked them. So, he invited me here to meet all of you."

"Well, I'm glad he did." Carol smiled. "I know my son and he really likes you."

"I hope so because I really like him. He's not like anyone I've dated and I'm just so glad I met him."

"Have you ever dated anyone else you've worked with?"

"No." She replied. "I've always tried to keep my private life and my professional life separate. Until John. And I tried to do the same with him. But he wouldn't give up until I went out on a date with him. And I'm glad he didn't give up. We had an incredible first date and every day and date since has just been wonderful. John tells me you're an artist?"

"Yeah. Adam and I just opened a gallery. He's an art dealer. Kinda how we met. He bought the first piece I ever sold."

"That sounds wonderful. I would love to see some of your stuff." Natalie smiled.

"I think Lindsay can arrange that." Carol said. "Well, everything is in so why don't we go see the guys?"

Natalie nodded and followed Carol into the living room. Lindsay watched her brother hug Natalie. She seemed nice enough but Lindsay had thought Eve was nice until she realized Eve only wanted a rich, famous husband and she had played the sweet girl to try to get John. Lindsay had made sure she showed her true colors and John dumped her. Now, she had to put Natalie to the test and if she truly loved John and wasn't after his money or fame, she would pass. If she was only after it, then Lindsay would make sure John knew it and Natalie would be history.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Natalie, Lindsay and Carol walked into the living room and John smiled at Lindsay and motioned for her to come outside with him.

"What's up bro?" Lindsay asked.

"I wanted to know how you like Natalie. I know you're interrogated her a little. So, what do you think?"

"She seems nice."

"But?"

"No buts. I just have to get to know her better. We'll see."

"Lind, I really love this girl. She's the one. Please don't do anything you like."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I know how you are with the girls I bring home. Natalie is different. She isn't a gold digger. She has her own money."

"What? You think I'm going to run her off? If she's nothing like the rest of them, she has nothing to worry about."

John sighed. "Lindsay, I know you will try to run her off and I know whatever you throw at her, she will take. I know she loves me. "

"That's a lot of I knows."

"Yes it is because I do. Natalie isn't like any of the others. She didn't want to date me. But I wouldn't let it go until she did. I followed her, sent her flowers and gifts. I bugged her so much until she agreed to go out with me. I've never had to work as hard for someone as I did her. But I knew she was worth it and she is. She's the one."

"So you spent a lot of money on her at the beginning ?"

"Before you go there, she sent the all the gifts back and only kept the flowers." He sighed. "Don't read so much into. Now, I'm going to go back in. And Lindsay, just remember I really love this girl." He hugged her and headed back in. He shouldn't have said anything about the gifts and flowers. He knew Lindsay would make it out as Natalie was a gold digger but that was further from the truth. Natalie had her own money.

Lindsay walked back in and smiled as the idea came to her. She'd test the waters and take Natalie shopping. She walked in the living room and saw John with Natalie.

"So, Natalie, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me tomorrow. It would give us a chance to talk and get to know each other."

Natalie looked at John. "Sure. That would be great." She smiled.

"Awesome. So we can go for breakfast and then go shopping."

"Great." She smiled.

"Can mom come too?" Carol asked. She didn't want Lindsay to make things hard for Natalie.

"I was thinking more me and Natalie mom. I want to get to know her since John loves her so much."

"Alright." Carol smiled and walked over to her daughter. She whispered to her. "But you behave yourself."

Lindsay nodded. "Well, it's getting kind of late and I'm tired. I think Adam and I are going to hit the sack."

"Night. See you in the morning?"

Lindsay smiled. "I look forward to it."

John looked at Natalie and then his parents. "I think Natalie and I are going to head up too. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Carol said as they walked upstairs.

"So, what's your plan?" Adam asked his wife. "And don't say you don't have one. I know you too well. So out with it."

"We're just going out for breakfast and a little shopping. If she's not worried about money and doesn't talk to John for more, I'll drop it."

"You really think she's a gold digger?" He said as they got ready for bed. "John told me and your dad that she has her own money and that she never takes money from him. In fact, he said she refuses when he offers to give her money for shopping with her friends."

"Then she has nothing to worry about." He sighed. Based on what John said, he had a feeling Natalie would pass every test Lindsay had.

"It's nice of your sister to invite me shopping." Natalie said as she and John got ready for bed.

"Yeah she's planning something." He replied. "I know Lindsay and she is definitely planning something."

She walked over and kissed him. "I will be prepared."

"Good. Because we so will see." She nodded as they laid down. She hoped everything went good tomorrow. She loved John and she wanted his family to like her.

The next morning, Natalie was up and ready to go with Lindsay. Lindsay came down the stairs and smiled at her. "Lets go eat breakfast and have some girl talk. I'm starving."

"Great." Natalie smiled. She walked over to John and kissed him goodbye and headed out with Lindsay.

They headed to a diner in town and ordered breakfast. Natalie was a little nervous but she was determined to make Lindsay like her.

"Anything in particular we're shopping for?"

"Just a few last minute gifts for Adam. I couldn't get them when he was with me. What about you? What'd you get for John?"

"I got him a new watch that he said he loved. We were looking around a jewelry store for a present for your mom and he mentioned that he loved this Cartier watch he had seen so I came back after he dropped me off at home and got it for him. He deserves to have what he wants."

"Is that all you got him?"

"Of course not. I also picked him some a few shirts he likes and a gift card to Champs. I swear he has more shoes than I do."

Lindsay laughed. This one had a sense of humor and the Cartier watch didn't hurt matters either. "Do you have any idea of what John got you?"

"I don't. He has been so secretive about it. I hope he doesn't spend to much. I don't need expensive gifts. When he gives me flowers or cooks me dinner, that's the best gifts. I love when he's so thoughtful." She smiled. "Well, shall we finish up and head to the store?"

Lindsay nodded. She was liking Natalie a little more. But she was still unsure of her intentions. They headed out to the car and were soon on their way to the mall.

Lindsay watched Natalie as they looked around the mall. "So, did you buy gifts for me and my family?"

"I did. John helped me pick them out."

"Did he pay for them?" She asked as they looked at a kiosk in the mall.

"He paid for the ones he got you guys. I paid for the ones I got you guys."

"That's really cool."

Natalie smiled as they looked around. "So, what were you looking for? Was there something in particular?"

"I want to get Adam something special. It's hard to shop when they are with you."

"I understand that." Natalie replied. "So, what are we looking for?"

"Like a great art piece or something."

"That sounds like a great present." Natalie smiled. "So you have the rest of your gifts?"

"Yep. Adam and I went shopping and we picked them up. John is always hard to shop for. I mean what do you get the man who has it all and can afford to buy it all."

"True. John does have a lot." Natalie laughed. "I think he wants to redecorate his place. He's been making some renovations on it."

"John's worse than a woman sometimes."

Natalie laughed again. "Sometimes. But I love him when he's like that. When he drags me to a store to pick out shoes or to pick out something he wants for his place. He actually bought me a Kuerig Coffee Maker for my birthday because he said I wasted too much coffee with my old coffee maker."

"Is it blue?" Natalie nodded. "Glad you like it. I picked it out."

"Well thank you." She smiled. "Well, we should finish up shopping and head home."

Lindsay nodded and they looked through more shops. She didn't want to admit that she was liking Natalie more as she spent time with her. She didn't seem like the others and she was certainly better than Eve or Liz. Lindsay had hated both of them on sight. She knew they wanted John's fame and fortune. And she had tested them both and they failed. So far, Natalie had passed everything. But she had to be one hundred percent sure that Natalie did love John.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Lindsay and Natalie arrived back at the house and went inside to wrap the gifts. Lindsay thought about how she had tested the other girls and she knew the next test would be to see if Natalie saw herself having children one day. That had been the point where she'd exposed Eve and Liz. Neither of them had wanted children, something John had always talked about for himself.

They headed into the guest room where Lindsay and Adam were staying to wrap the gifts. Lindsay thought about how to bring up the subject. "So, do you have any siblings?"

"I don't. I'm an only child." Natalie replied. "My mom died when I was born and my dad never remarried. I have a big extended family but it's always just my dad and me." She said as she wrapped a gift.

"Did you want siblings?"

"I did. I always dreamed of being part of a big family." Natalie laughed. "When I was younger, I named them and talked to them. I pictured what they would look like. My dad use to always laugh when I would make collages of them."

Lindsay smiled. "Adam and I are trying for a baby. Is that something you and John have talked about?"

"We have talked about having a family." Natalie replied. "And if or hopefully when, John asked me to marry him. I hope we have at least three kids. I told him that if we got married that we should leave it up to fate as to when we have our kids. I mean I know you should plan for them but I love John and I want nothing more than to marry him and have a family with him. And if we have them soon that's great."

Lindsay smiled. "Okay, there's got to be something wrong with you. What are you like a serial killer on the weekends or something?"

"I'm not a serial killer or anything." She replied with a laugh. "And why would something be wrong with me? I just know what I want out of life. And I really hope it's with John. He's not like the other guys on the team. He's different and I like to think there was something different about me that caught his eye."

Lindsay smiled. "Believe me. There is."

Natalie smiled just as the door opened. "All the presents wrapped?" Adam said from the door.

"They're wrapped." Lindsay replied.

"I'm going to go find John. Lindsay, I enjoyed shopping with you." Natalie said as she walked out.

Adam turned to his wife. "So, how did things go?"

"I can't find a single thing wrong with her."

"Is that good or bad? And does this mean you will stop testing her?" Adam asked her. "You know while you were gone, John shared something with me and if I tell you, you better keep it to yourself. He plans to ask Natalie to marry him."

"He wants to marry her?"

"Yes, he does." Adam replied. "He says she's the one. She's not like Eve or Liz or any of the other girls he dated. He said there is something special about her. She's not interested in money. She loves kids. She does a lot of charity work. She volunteers with the children's hospital. She keeps him on schedule. She does great work for him and the team. She's a great cook. And not that you want to know this, but she's apparently great in the bedroom too. He's more in love with her than I have ever seen him."

Lindsay smiled. "I think I'm okay with this. But I've got one more test for her." Adam nodded. He knew there was no point in trying to stop her.

Natalie walked into John's room and found him getting some presents from his suitcase. "One of those mine?"

He smiled and turned to her. "Sorry, baby. These are for under the tree and Christmas morning."

"Really? I can't have one present now?" She pouted and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sorry but no." He said kissing her on the lips. "You just have to wait."

"Alright." She laughed as she pulled away and sat down on the bed.

"So, how was shopping with my sister?"

"It was nice. We talked. She asked me questions about myself."

John looked at her. "Did she?"

"Yeah. She was just getting to know me. She said she and Adam were trying for a baby. I think that's great."

"Really? That is great." He said to her. "What did she asked you after she said she and Adam were trying for a baby?"

"She asked me if I wanted kids. And I told her the truth. That I do." She smiled. "And I told her I wanted them with you. Hopefully. But I just told her that I wanted kids. You know I do. I have always been open with you about the fact that I want children at least three."

He smiled. "Then fun part will be trying for them."

"Yes, it will." She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. "But not right now."

"Right. We will sleep in the same bed but no sex in my parents house."

"Exactly." She smiled. "Now, we should probably get downstairs."

He nodded and they headed downstairs. It was Christmas Eve and they would be having dinner.

Lindsay smiled as she watched Natalie and John. She was liking her more and more but she was wondering how well she handled stress. She just had to put stress on her. But how?

"Lindsay, can you help me in the kitchen please?" Carol said to her daughter.

"Sure." Lindsay followed her mom into the kitchen. "What did you need help with?"

"I wanted to know how shopping with Natalie went."

"It went fine. Why wouldn't it? She's nice."

"I just know you. You are always tough on the girls John brings home. So I wanted to make sure that you weren't on Natalie. So, what did you girls talk about?"

"Plans for the future."

"What kind of plans?" Carol asked as she checked the oven.

"I told her that Adam and I were trying for a baby. And I asked her if she wanted kids. And she does. She wants like three or so. And she said she wants them with John."

"My dream is to be covered in grand babies."

"Yeah I know." Lindsay laughed.

"So does this mean you're not going to test her anymore? Has she passed everything and you realize she loves your brother and isn't a gold digger like the others?"

"She's got one more test to pass."

"Lindsay." Carol replied.

"Mom. If she passes then there's nothing to worry about.'

Carol sighed. "Let's just get dinner ready."

"Mom, there's no need to be like that. She's passed the others. If she passes this one, then there's no problem."

"Lindsay, she isn't like the others. Your brother loves this one more than I've ever seen. If you manage to run her off or hurt her feelings, you can bet John won't have anything more to do with you. And he will leave and go marry her anyway. I just want you to be careful."

"I'm going to be careful Mom. I actually really like her. You can't see her boobs like the last one."

"That's because Eve was a tramp just wanting a rich husband. Natalie is more down to earth and modest. I like her. And I think she's perfect for your brother. So, what is this test you want her pass?"

"I just want to see how she handles stress."

"I'm sure she handles it fine. I mean her job is very stressful." Carol replied.

"Well we will see." Lindsay said walking back in the living room. This was the last test and if Natalie passed, then that would be the end of it. She just wanted to be one hundred percent sure that Natalie was the right girl for John and she wasn't just saying what she thought everyone wanted to hear.

There was a knock on the door and Lindsay opened it and looked at the person standing on the other side. She couldn't understand why Eve was there.

"What the hell do you want? I thought we got rid of your gold-digging ass. So, what could you want?"

"Aww Lindsay. I missed you too."

"What do you want?"

"Revenge."

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

"And how do you plan on getting that?"

"I need to talk to your husband."

"Talk to my husband about what?" Lindsay asked. "Adam doesn't really know you. You came here with John twice and I tripped you up. So what could you possibly want with my husband?"

"What I want with your husband is really none of your business."

"If it's with my husband, it is my business. So ,why don't you just tell me what?"

"He knows me better than you think. And I've got the pregnancy test to prove it."

"What pregnancy test?" Lindsay asked her. "I know you're not pregnant by John. You guys haven't been together in well over a year and he's not the cheating type."

"I never said it was by John." Eve smiled. "Now I would like to speak with your husband." She said pushing her way past Lindsay and into the house. She walked into the living room.

"Eve? What the hell are you doing here?" John asked her.

"This has nothing to do with you, John. I'm over that and you." Eve replied. "I'm here to talk to Adam about things."

Adam came around the corner and looked at Eve and then at Lindsay. He knew he was caught.

"Adam." Lindsay said to her husband. "It seems you have a visitor."

"Eve, what are you doing here?" Adam asked hoping he could diffuse the situation.

"I'm here to talk to you about something important."

"I don't think we have anything to say."

Lindsay looked at her husband. "Adam, what's going on here?"

"Oh, I told you at the door. Adam and I are having a baby." Eve said. Lindsay looked at Adam.

"Did you sleep with her?"

Adam looked around the room at Lindsay's family. He sighed. "Can I have a few minutes alone with Lindsay please? She and I have some things to discuss." He said to them.

"Sure." Carol said getting up. "Why don't we go into the kitchen?" Everyone followed but Lindsay and Eve.

Lindsay looked at her husband. "Did you sleep with her?"

Adam sighed and nodded slightly. Lindsay closed her eyes and tears streamed down her face. "Get out." She said softly.

"Lindsay..."

"I said get out! The whole thing about starting a family with me was complete bullshit wasn't it? You know what? I don't want to know. Just pack your shit and get out."

"Please let me explain things." Adam said to her.

"Explain? Explain what? That you were fucking around behind my back with this gold digging whore. How did you two even get together?"

"Do you really want to know?" Adam asked her.

"Hell, yes I do. So why don't the both of you tell me how my husband, who is suppose to love me, has been fucking a whore behind my back"

"We met at an art show in Houston. I remembered who she was. We has drinks, one thing led to another and it just happened."

"So, when you went to Houston for that trip, you met this whore." Lindsay said. "That was four months ago. Have you been sleeping with her for four months?"

"Yes." Eve said. "He and I have been together for four months. And now we're expecting a baby." She smiled.

"I thought your whore ass didn't want children."

"It's different when you're in love. You helped me realize I wasn't in love with John. But I'm in love with Adam and he's in love with me."

Lindsay looked at Adam. "Do you love her? Do you want to be with her? I mean you have been fucking her for the last few months. So, do you want her?"

Adam looked from Lindsay to Eve. "I do love her. And I want to be with her and our child. I'm sorry Lindsay. I never meant to hurt you. This wasn't what was suppose to happen."

Lindsay closed her eyes and sighed. "Just go." She said softly. Adam nodded and walked upstairs to get his things and then he walked out the door with Eve. Lindsay looked up as John came back into the room.

"You okay?" John asked her. "I know dumb question. But are you?"

"I don't know." She said sitting down on the sofa. "I just found out that my husband has been having an affair with your swanky ex girlfriend for four months now. And on Christmas. I mean, are you kidding me?"

John hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved him." Lindsay wiped her eyes.

"Don't let this dampen your plans. Natalie is a good girl. Go ask her to marry you."

"What?" He said to her. "How did you know I was going to ask her?"

"You told Adam who told me. Plus Mom is convinced you were going to ask her. So, go ask her."

"So she passed all your tests and you're okay with her. You know she truly loves me and isn't after my money."

"Seems my instincts on love were wrong all along. But she's a good girl."

"You weren't wrong about the others. They were only after my money. But Nat is different."

"Yes she is. So ask her to marry you. And I want to see the ring."

He smiled and took out the box. He made sure Natalie was still in the kitchen and he opened the box. It was a 2.6 carat emerald cut diamond with baguettes in platinum.

"It's beautiful. She'll love it. Can...can you tell Mom that I'm going to lay down for a little while?" He nodded.

"I'll bring you up some dinner later."

"Thanks." She said as she headed upstairs.

He sighed and headed into the kitchen. "Lindsay went upstairs to lay down."

"Is she okay?" Natalie asked.

"She's as good as she can be." He replied. "I just can't believe Adam. Why would he have an affair and with Eve of all people?"

"I don't know baby." Natalie said. "I think I'll go check on her and bring her a cup of hot tea. Usually makes me feel better." John smiled.

"I think she'll like that." She nodded and quickly made a cup of chamomile. She then made her way upstairs.

She knocked on the door. "I really don't want to see anyone." She heard from the other side.

She sighed and opened the door. "It's Natalie. I thought maybe you could use a cup of tea. It always makes me feel better."

"Thanks." Lindsay said as she took the tea. "You really love my brother?"

"With all my heart." Natalie replied. "I don't doubt that he's the one. I know he is."

"I thought that about Adam." She said softly.

Natalie sighed and placed an arm around her. "I wish I had some great words to make you feel better but I doubt anything could. The only thing you can do is remember that there is more out there. There is someone else out there for you. And when you're ready and probably when you least expect it, you will find him. And you will know in your heart. But for now, you just have to take things one day at a time. There will be bad days and good days. You just have to live for the good ones and deal with the bad ones. And it will get easier each day. Every day you wake up, you will hurt a little less. Until the pain isn't there anymore. And you will find love again."

Lindsay laughed. "You sound like every sappy romantic comedy I've ever seen." Natalie smiled.

"It got you to laugh. Why don't I ditch John tonight and we can get some junk food and watch movies with really hot men in them?"

"No!" Lindsay said loudly. "You can't do that. It's Christmas. Besides I can't hide up here."

Natalie looked at her. "Okay. Well, I will let you rest. I'm going to head downstairs." Lindsay nodded. She couldn't let this mess up John proposing. She wanted her brother happy and she was seeing that Natalie was the right one just like John had said she was.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Lindsay washed her face and made her way downstairs right before dinner. Carol looked up as Lindsay came downstairs.

"Sweetie, did you have a nice nap?"

"It was okay." She replied. "Just had a lot on my mind."

"I know you did sweetie and you have every right to stay in your room but I'm glad you came down to join us." Lindsay nodded. "So where are you going to live? You know you can stay with us." Her mom said.

"Oh, Lindsay and I talked earlier and I invited her to come stay with us for a little while." Natalie said.

"To stay at your place or John's?" Carol asked.

"Which ever." Natalie replied. "I'm sure John wouldn't mind her staying with him. And she's more than welcome to stay at my place."

"And I've decided to go. I think a change of scenery would do me good." Lindsay said. She looked over at Natalie. She didn't say a word but Natalie understood the silent thank you and nodded with a slight smile. "So if Natalie is sure she can handle me as a room mate, I'll be staying with her."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Natalie smiled.

"Well then let's eat and then we will open presents." Carol smiled at John. She knew he was going to ask Natalie to marry him and she couldn't wait. She was glad that he was ready to settle down and Natalie was a great girl.

After dinner, they gathered around the tree and started opening presents. "John, this is beautiful. Thank you." Carol said as she opened her gift. It was a beautiful painting she had seen that she loved.

"I knew you loved it and I wanted you to have it." He smiled.

"Well, it's beautiful." She smiled "Now, who's next?" She said looking at John.

"I guess I can." He smiled. "This gift is for Natalie." He said as he handed her the box. She looked at it and then looked at him as he got down on one knee. She looked at him again, tears coming to her eyes. "I love you. So much. And I would be the happiest man in the world if you would agree to become my wife."

"Yes, I will marry you." She smiled. He kissed her as he slid the ring on her finger. She couldn't believe he asked her and she couldn't think of anything she wanted more than to marry to him.

Carol smiled and hugged John and then Natalie. "Welcome to our family dear. Now let me see that ring." She took Natalie's hand and looked at it. "That's beautiful. I had no idea my son had great taste."

John looked over at Lindsay as she smiled and then grabbed her coat and walked outside. He grabbed his coat and followed her out. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a lot going on. Remind me to thank Natalie for letting me move in with her. I appreciate her coming to my rescue. I mean I love mom but she tends to hover." John smiled and nodded. "I think you made a good choice. She's a great girl."

"There you two are." Natalie said as she walked out onto the porch. "I was wondering where you'd gone. Carol wants to open up the rest of the gifts now. And I wanted to ask Lindsay if she'd do me a couple of favors...I'm going to need help planning the wedding and I'm going to need a maid of honor. If you're up to it. I mean if not, I will completely understand."

"I'd be honored."

"Great. We can start planning when we get back. Now I think your mom really wants to get the gifts opened."

"That's mom." John laughed. "You ladies coming?"

"Yes." Natalie replied and Lindsay followed.

They opened all the gifts and Lindsay went upstairs to her room. Carol told her she'd return all of Adam's gifts and get the money back for them. She had just laid down on her bed when there was a knock on the door and Natalie peeked her head in.

"Hey roomie." She said causing Lindsay to smile.

"Hey."

"So, not the best Christmas huh."

"For me no. But for you yes. You're marrying my brother."

"Are you really okay with that? Because John told me all the stories about you." Natalie replied.

"Yeah. You're a great person and you really love him."

"I do really him." She smiled. "So, you're coming to stay with me."

"If you're still okay with that?"

"Of course. I have a nice two bedroom apartment in Boston. And we have a wedding to plan and I have a lot to do for John and the team. I'm going to need help with the wedding. I don't want anything too over the top. I know most NFL weddings are like celebrities weddings. But that's not me. I mean it's not that I can't afford to have a huge wedding. I mean my family has money. But I'm not like that. I have an idea of the type of wedding I want. It's not really small but it's not really big either." She looked at Lindsay. "Sorry I'm rambling. I tend to do that. John thinks it's cute."

Lindsay laughed. "It's endearing."

"I can get you a job if you want. We're always looking for help with the team. Maybe you can put your creative skills to work in the marketing department."

"I never really thought about working for the team."

"You can. I know there is an opening in the marketing department. It would be fun. Working for the team is fun. Granted there are moments where you want to kill people but overall it's a organization to work for. Not to mention available men. Not that you're looking right now but when the time comes and you're ready."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'll think about it okay?"

"Alright. Well, I'm going to see what my fiancée is doing. Wow, that's weird to say." She laughed and headed out.

Lindsay sighed once she had. Natalie was right. She had to decide what to do. Moving to Boston was the right step but she would have to figure out a job and the rest of her life. She was starting over. She smiled a little. She and John were both starting new chapters in their lives. She sighed because she knew she would have to file for divorce from Adam and then they would have to settle things between them. She figured since he was the one screwing around on her that he wouldn't fight anything. She hoped he would just let them have a simple divorce.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Lindsay sat in the apartment alone New Year's Eve. She was meeting with an attorney Natalie had suggested a few days later and she'd officially file the paperwork. Then she'd be done with Adam and their marriage. She looked up as the door opened.

"Hey." Natalie said when she walked in.

"Hey. How was work?"

"Exhausting. But I'm ready for this New Year's Eve party." Natalie smiled.

"Sounds great. I'm going to get to bed earlier tonight."

"No, you aren't. You are coming with me and John to Randy's party. He throws the best New Year's Eve parties."

"Because I have a lot to celebrate right? My husband cheated on me and knocked up my brother's skanky ex girlfriend. Lets throw me a parade."

"You're a beautiful single woman starting your life over in your own terms. That's worth celebrating. Now go get dressed. I'm not taking no for an answer." Lindsay sighed. "Lindsay, you don't need to stay at home tonight. Come out with us. Have a little fun and forget everything. Come on. I have a beautiful dress you can wear. And who knows, you might meet someone great." Natalie grabbed Lindsay's hand they walked toward her room. "It'll take your mind off everything."

Lindsay followed reluctantly and sat on the bed. "So, who all is going to be there?"

"Well, the team and front office workers. And tons of people that Randy knows. It will be so fun."

"You're really not going to let me not go are you?"

"That's right and this is the dress." She smiled and showed her the low cut silver dress. "It's perfect."

"You're not wearing it." She asked taking it.

"No. I'm wearing my low cut black lace dress. John loves me in it." She laughed. "I think it's because he knows how to get me out of it quickly."

"You share way too much info about your sex life with my brother."

"I'm sorry." She replied. "I guess I keep forgetting that you're John's sister and I just think of you as my friend. So, I over share. I promise to try to reign that in."

Lindsay smiled and nodded. "And just for the record we are friends. Just don't give me any details." She said as she walked into the bathroom to change.

"I will try to remember not to." Natalie laughed as she got dressed. "This party is going to rock. Randy gives the best parties." She said as she finished her hair. "So, how does the dress look? I bet it looks amazing and you will so get asked to dance."

She walked out of the bathroom and Natalie stopped. "Oh my God! You look awesome. That dress never looked like that on me. You can totally have it."

"Are you sure? I mean it looks expensive."

"It was made for you. Now get some shoes on and fix yourself up. John will be here and we will head to the party. He rented a car so no worries about drinking and driving. Plus Randy usually has cabs ready." Natalie looked up at her a few minutes later and smiled. "You look awesome. You won't have to say a word. The guys will come to you."

"Thanks." She laughed as the door opened.

"And that would be John. Come on, let's go have some fun." Natalie smiled as they walked to the living room. "You look handsome." She said to her fiancée.

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed her. "You look beautiful." He looked at his sister. "And who are you all dressed up for?"

Lindsay sighed. "No one." She turned to Natalie. "Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Ignore your brother. Remember what I said. We're celebrating a new year and a new you. You're going." Natalie said to her. She turned to John. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry sis." John replied. "You look beautiful and you should come out with us tonight. Randy's parties are legendary."

"So I've heard." She replied.

"Well, the car is waiting so let's go." John said helping Natalie with her coat. The three of them headed downstairs to the awaiting car.

They pulled up at the party and headed inside. Lindsay was in awe of Randy's house. It was a little bigger than John's.

"John, Natalie. Glad you came." Randy said walking up. "And this is.."

"This is my sister, Lindsay." John replied.

"Lindsay, nice to meet you." He smiled.

"You too." She said.

"Well I hope you guys enjoy the party." He looked at Lindsay. "Why don't we head to the bar and get a drink?"

Lindsay looked at Natalie. "Go have fun. That's why we came." She nodded and followed Randy to the bar.

"So, what can I get you to drink?" He asked her.

"How about a Bacardi and Coke?"

He nodded and told the bartender. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She smiled taking it. "So, I hear you give awesome parties."

"That's what they tell me."

"You don't believe that?" She asked as she sipped her drink. He took a sip of his own drink and smiled at her.

"This one is shaping up to be pretty good." He smiled at her.

"Well I'm sure it will be."

Natalie watched Randy and Lindsay talking from across the room. "I see she made a friend." She said to John.

"What?" He looked to where they were. "I don't think so. Randy isn't for her. I don't want her dating him."

"They are just talking. Nothing more." Natalie replied. "Relax." She said before kissing him. "Now, let Lindsay have fun tonight. And you focus on me and having fun with me."

"I always have fun with you." She smiled and kissed him. He took one more look at Lindsay and Randy followed Natalie over to other part of the room. Natalie was right. Lindsay deserved to have some fun after everything with Adam.

"So, tell me about you?" Randy asked her. "Besides being John's beautiful sister that is."

Lindsay rolled her eyes as she sipped the last of her drink. "I'm an artist. I lived in Atlanta for a while with my soon to be ex husband Adam and Christmas Eve he tells me that he's in love with another woman and she's pregnant with his baby." She said as he motioned for the bartender to get her another drink.

"That sucks." He said handing her the drink. "Well he obviously doesn't know what he gave up. Would I know the girl?"

"Eve, John's ex."

Randy laughed. "Well I hope he gets tested. Because Eve's been around." He looked at her as he took another drink. "And he definitely traded down from an exceptional, beautiful woman like you to a skanky whore like her."

Lindsay smiled a little. "I don't know so much about that but thanks for the thought anyway." She said as she sipped her drink. "So what about you? What do you do? Other than throw outrageous parties to meet girls. Not that you should have any trouble in that department. I mean you're freaking gorgeous. And you smell good."

He smiled. "Well, thank you for the compliment. I'm a receiver on the team. I back up your brother on the field." He said. "So, since you think I'm gorgeous and smell good, how about a dance?"

She downed the rest of her drink and smiled at him. "Sure."

He took her hand and they headed out to where everyone else was dancing. A slow song came on and Randy pulled Lindsay closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as they moved to the music. It felt nice to be held. To feel the warmth of another body against hers. She felt him pull away and she looked at him. He leaned down, bringing his mouth close to her ear. "How about we go somewhere a little more private and talk?"

She nodded and followed him upstairs. They walked into the master bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Did you want to talk?" She asked as they did. She didn't have time to react when he kissed her. She didn't pull away as he deepened the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as his hand snaked up her thigh and under her dress. He laid her back on the bed and removed his shirt. He kissed her again and removed her panties. He pulled away long enough to get undressed and joined her back on the bed. He slid inside her and started to move. She moaned and wrapped herself around him. "God, that feels good."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately before thrusting into her again. She pulled him closer to her causing him to go deeper inside her. She moaned when he did. She felt them both getting close. He pulled out and flipped her over on her hands and knees and entered her again from behind. She moaned his name as he did. It seemed like it had been a while since she'd had sex like this. He continued to thrust into her as they came to the edge and both shuttered with passion. He pulled out and laid down beside her. They both were soon asleep.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy woke up the next morning and looked over at the girl sleeping beside him. He remembered last night. It was John's sister. He sighed and hoped John wouldn't be too mad about this. He moved a little bit causing Lindsay to wake up.

"Morning." He said to her.

"Morning." She said sitting up. She looked around and realized what had happened. "We slept together didn't we?"

"Yes, we did."

"I really don't normally sleep with a guy I just met. So don't think I'm a slut or anything."

"I would never think that. You're a beautiful girl and we had an amazing night together. That's all it was. Nobody ever has to know but the two of us."

She thought for a minute and sighed. "So, this was just a one night thing?" She asked. "A drunken hook up?"

"Lets not make a big deal out of it okay?" He said to her as he got out of bed and got dressed.

"Alright." She said getting up and getting dressed. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah." He said as she walked out.

She headed downstairs and called a cab home. She got to Natalie's apartment and headed up. She hoped that John wasn't there or wasn't up yet. She walked in quietly.

"Well someone is doing the walk of shame." She heard from the kitchen. She turned to see Natalie standing there with two cups of coffee.

"Is John here?" She asked as she took one of the cups.

"He's in the shower. At least go throw a robe on and you can tell me what happened when he goes to practice." She nodded and headed to the guest room.

Natalie turned back to the coffee maker and quickly made John another cup of coffee. She heard movement behind her and turned to see Lindsay back in a robe.

"Does John know I didn't come home?" She asked quietly.

"No. We came home and got busy. And needless to say, I wore him out so he slept the whole night. And this morning, I told him to let you sleep in since you probably heard us most of the night."

"Thank you." Lindsay said as John walked up.

"Hey you're awake." He said walking in the kitchen. He kissed Natalie and took the cup of coffee from her. "I hope we didn't keep you awake."

"No, I slept the whole night."

"Great." He finished the coffee and put the mug in the sink. "Well, I'm out of here. See you both after practice." He kissed Natalie and hugged Lindsay and headed out.

"Okay, he's gone. Now, tell me all about your night." Natalie said as she sat down at the table with her cup of coffee.

"You know Randy and I were talking and drinking. We danced and he asked me if I wanted to go somewhere quiet and talk. We went up to his bedroom and one thing led to another."

"And you slept with him?" Natalie asked. She nodded. "Well it couldn't have been bad. Because I'm sure sex with Randy could never be bad." She laughed. "So, what did you guys say to each other this morning when you woke up?"

"We just agreed that it was a drunken hook up and that nobody needed to know about it." Lindsay said.

"But you want more than that?"

"I'm not sure what I want. But for a little while anyway, Randy did wonders for my ego. He actually made me feel like I was beautiful."

"You are a beautiful girl." Natalie smiled. "Nothing needs to be decided about things. You're just getting divorced. If you're okay with this being a drunken hook up and that no one know about it. You can trust me not to say anything. Even though I don't keep secrets from John. If he doesn't ask me specifically if you and Randy hooked up, I don't see a problem."

Lindsay smiled and nodded. "My brother definitely ended up with the right girl." Natalie smiled.

"Oh well if you love that, you'll love me even more for this. I got up an interview with the marketing department. The graphic design part really. Figured you could use that artistic brain of yours to create some awesome stuff for the team."

"You got me an interview?"

"Yes. So you can work with the team."

"Can I? I mean with John being on the team." She asked her.

"I work with the team and I'm sleeping with him. And they don't have an issue with it."

"But you're marrying him."

"True. But it will be fine. Now, the interview is in two days. And I'm off today so what did you want to do?"

"Can we just detox and do something...girlie?"

"Sure. How about we get dressed and have a spa day? We can get massages and mani/pedis. Then go shopping."

"Sounds great." Natalie nodded and they both headed to get showered and changed. After getting dressed they headed to the spa that Natalie knew.

John arrived at practice and headed in the locker room. "Cena, glad you made it." Cody said to him.

"Sorry. But unlike some of you guys, I have a beautiful woman who likes to tire me out."

"You must have been at Orton's party last night. It was amazing as always."

"I didn't see you there." John said.

"That's because he hooked up with my next door neighbor about a half hour before you showed up and went back to her place." Randy said. "Who the hell scheduled practice today?"

"That would be me." Coach Dwayne Johnson said walking in. "We have the championship coming up and we need all the practice we can get. So get suited up and out on the field. You can sweat some of that booze and get those muscles stretched out." He walked out leaving them to get dressed.

"Well, I guess some of you shouldn't have partied so hard." Phil Brooks said walking past them.

"Him and that straight edge crap." Randy said as he got changed.

"Just ignore it and let's head out." John said to him as they headed out of the locker room and onto the field.

Lindsay and Natalie sat back getting mani/pedis after their massages and facials. "This has been a really great day. I needed this." Lindsay said. Natalie smiled.

"Good. I'm glad." Natalie smiled. "I love having days like this. It makes you feel better and relaxed."

"Yeah it does." Lindsay smiled. "So, is it weird to have practice on New Year's day?"

"No, it's not. They are in the championship race and the coach wants the guys to be in great shape."

"Have you seen those guys? They're in amazing shape."

"I know." Natalie laughed. "But he wants to make sure they stay that way."

"I can see that." She smiled.

"So, after this, shall we go and have some lunch? And maybe do some shopping."

"Sounds great. And then home for a nap." Lindsay said yawning.

"We can go straight home after lunch if you're too tired." Natalie said. "I guess someone should have gotten more sleep."

"And you got plenty?" Lindsay asked.

"Never said that." Natalie said smiling.

"No details." Lindsay laughed.

"I promise no details. So, are we going shopping after lunch or home to rest?"

"I want to go shopping. I need to get a new outfit for my interview."

"Sounds good. Now let's eat." Natalie smiled as they walked into the restaurant. They were seated and ordered lunch. The waiter brought their drinks first. "So, are you excited about the interview?"

"I am." She smiled. "I really hope I get it."

"You will." Natalie smiled as the waiter brought their lunch.

"Okay, we have herb chicken with mixed vegetables and potatoes. And salmon with steamed vegetables." The waiter said putting the food in front of them.

They had lunch and did some shopping before heading home. Lindsay was nervous about the interview. She really hoped things went well.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

After practice, John and Randy got their stuff and headed out to their cars. "So, what's your plan tonight, Randy?" John asked as they got to their cars.

"I don't have anything in particular planned. Why?"

"Do you want to go look at a brownstone with me?"

"John, I can't marry you. What about Natalie? I can't hurt her. So we can't be together."

"Ha, ha. Funny man." John said to him. "I want to sell my condo and buy a brownstone for me and Natalie."

"Isn't your sister looking for a place? Why don't you sell it to her?"

"I might. But first I want to find the perfect place for me and Natalie. And I found a beautiful brownstone for us."

"Alright. I'll come and look at it with you."

"Great. We can look at it and if we like it, then you can come back to Natalie's and have dinner with us and tell Natalie all about it."

"Uh...yeah that sounds...great."

"Great. Then let's go." John said. He told Randy the address and they both headed out. They drove to the address and headed in.

After looking at the house, they headed to Natalie's apartment. Natalie was just about done with dinner when John walked in with Randy.

"Well, I see we have a guest for dinner." Natalie smiled. "Randy, nice to see you. Awesome party last night."

"Thanks. I try."

"You always give awesome parties." Natalie smiled. "Well, dinner is almost ready. Can one of you go get Lindsay and tell her?"

"I guess I can." Randy said walking toward the guest room.

John turned to Natalie. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really? Is it naughty and kinky?"

"Not particularly but we can visit that later." He smiled.

"I look forward to it." She said kissing him. "So what is the surprise?"

"I will tell you later." He smiled. "When we're alone." Natalie nodded.

Randy walked to the guest room and knocked on the door. He heard Lindsay say come in. She looked at him a little strangely when he walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"John asked me to look at a house with him. He wants to get a house for him and Natalie. And then he invited me to dinner." He said walking in. "Natalie said dinner is ready."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Lindsay, I don't want things to be weird with us. John and I have best friends. We will see each other."

"It won't be weird. I promise." She said as she got up and walked past him into the living room. He followed her.

"About time." John said when they came back. "I'm ready to eat you know."

"Sorry." Lindsay laughed as she sat down. "I was telling Randy nice party."

"It was wild." Natalie added. "Well, let's eat. I hope you guys like it."

"Damn! It's lasagna. My favorite." John said. "Nat makes the best lasagna."

"Really?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes. It's amazing." John replied. "I don't know what she does but it's so good."

"Yeah, stop raving about my lasagna and get to eating." She laughed. "I have salad and breadsticks too. I also have a special dessert I made."

"Now I see why you're marrying her John." Randy kidded. "She's an amazing cook."

"Aww thanks Randy." Natalie smiled.

"Anytime." He said taking a bite of his lasagna.

"Lindsay, do you like it?" Natalie asked. "You've been a little quiet."

"Yeah, it's amazing. You'll have to teach me how to make it."

"And Lindsay could teach you how to make the Mint Chocolate Chip Cookies that she's famous for."

Natalie looked at her. "You make Mint Chocolate Chip Cookies?"

"I do." Lindsay smiled.

"Then you must teach me. I love mint chocolate chip anything."

"You teach me to make this and I'll teach you to make the cookies."

"Deal." Natalie said as Lindsay's phone rang.

"Excuse me. I've got to take this." Lindsay said as she got up to take the phone call from her lawyer.

"Must be about her divorce." John said to them. "I can't wait until that's behind her and she moves on."

"Well she does have that interview with team." Natalie added. "And I think she has a great chance of getting the job."

"Is Mike doing the interview?"

"He is." She replied. "And I put in a good word for her but her resume speaks for itself." They looked up as she walked back into the room. "Everything okay?"

"My divorce should be final in three weeks. Adam gave me everything I wanted."

"That's great. But why did he cave so soon?"

"Uh...he and Eve are getting married."

"He really wants to marry the whore?" Randy said as they sat there.

"Well, she's having his baby." Lindsay replied.

"So, she says." Randy added. "That girl is a whore. Thank god, John had the good sense to dump her ass after you met her." He turned to Natalie. "I hope you had him disinfected when you started dating."

Natalie laughed a little bit. "Ha, ha, funny Orton." John replied.

Natalie looked at Lindsay. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go get some air." She said as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

"Someone should go talk to her." Natalie said to them. "Do either one of you want too or do you want me to handle this?"

"I'll go." Randy said and got up walking outside. John looked at Natalie after he'd left.

"He's just being a friend John. She needs more people to talk to than just the two of us."

"I know you're right but I don't want her hurt. You know Randy isn't the type to be with just one woman. Lindsay deserves someone who wants just her."

"John, you have to let Lindsay do what she wants. You hated when she interfered in your life. Besides, she and Randy are friends. And she needs friends. She needs to have her own life that isn't always with us."

"Yeah." He nodded. Not sure if he really agreed but he saw her point.

Randy walked outside and saw Lindsay sitting on the steps. "Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be I guess. I mean what does she have that I don't have?"

"Nothing. Eve is the girl you sleep with when you want sex. She has slept with everyone. She only wants her next meal ticket. And if your ex is rich, then as soon as they're married and she has that baby, she will divorce him and get a nice settlement and move on to her next meal ticket." He said as he sat down by her. "He made the mistake. You're a great girl and you deserve better than him anyway."

"Right. Because I have so much to offer."

He moved her hair out of her face with his hand and looked into her eyes. "You have so much to offer anyone."

"I wish I could believe that." She said. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"You know I'd like to think we could be friends. I'm here to listen when you need to talk." She smiled. "Now can we go back in where there's heat and food?"

She laughed a little bit. "Yes." She said as they headed back inside.

"Are you guys ready for dessert?" Natalie asked when they walked in.

"Sure." Lindsay said looking at John and Natalie. "You guys did something while we were talking didn't you?"

"Do you really want to know?" John asked her.

"No. Just what the dessert is." She said to them.

"It's a double chocolate cheesecake."

"Sounds amazing."

"Good. Then let's eat it." They headed over to the table and finished up the dessert and coffee.

Lindsay was glad to put everything with Adam behind her. Now she could try to move on and find who she was without him.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Lindsay pulled at the jacket as she sat in the waiting room of the office. Natalie had told her she looked great and to just relax. But she was a little nervous.

"Lindsay Copeland." The secretary said.

"Yes." Lindsay replied.

"Mr. Mizanin will see you now." She smiled at her and pointed to the door.

Lindsay took a deep breath before she walked in the office. "Ms. Copeland. I'm Mr. Mizanin. Nice to meet you."

"Thank you for agreeing to see me." She said shaking his hand.

"It's no problem. Your resume is impressive and Natalie speaks so highly of you." He smiled and sat down. "So, why don't you tell me why you want to work for the New England Patriots?"

"Because I think I have a lot to offer and I can help the organization move forward."

"Alright. You start tomorrow."

"Just like that?"

"Well I told you you're resume is very impressive and you got a great recommendation. I really feel you will be an asset to our organization."

"Thank you Mr. Mizanin."

"Call me Mike."

"Mike." She replied.

"Well, go down to office number 458 personnel and fill out all your paperwork." She nodded and headed out but not before stopping. "Can you tell me where Natalie's office is?"

"It's down the hall number 455."

"Thank you." She said heading out.

Natalie looked up as there was a knock on the door and smiled when she saw it was Lindsay. "Hey, how did the interview go?"

"I got the job."

"That's great." Natalie said getting up and hugging her. "We have to celebrate. How about lunch? My lunch hour is soon."

"Sounds great. I need to go to personnel and fill out my paperwork." She said as she looked around Natalie's office. "Your office is huge."

"That's a peak from being engaged to the star of the team and for being a great worker." She laughed. "But most of the offices are pretty big. "You'll see when you get your office. Now go get your paperwork done and we can go have lunch. I'll call John and see if he can join us if you want."

"Sure why not?"

"It can be just the girls." Natalie replied. "If you want."

"No it's fine."

"Well, I will call him. Why don't you go to personnel?" Lindsay nodded and walked out of the office and down the hall to personnel.

She knocked on the door and heard the person say come in. She opened the door and walked in to get her paperwork finalized. She smiled to herself. She felt like she was finally starting to breathe again and she knew that this was just the beginning of a new adventure for her.

"That's great baby. Yeah. I'd love to but practice is running long today. No. Yeah, sounds great. We can do dinner tonight to celebrate. Alright. Yeah. I live you too. Alright baby. Bye."

"Someone is so whipped by the lovely Natalie Colburn." Randy said after John hung up. The others laughed along with him.

"Hey, don't get jealous because I have a beautiful woman and you guys don't." He laughed. "Nat wanted to know if I wanted to go out to lunch with her and Lindsay. Lindsay got the job."

"That's great." Randy said. John looked at him. "What?"

"Is there something going on between you and my sister I should know about?"

"No. She and I are friends."

"Well I think that's for the best. She's just getting out of a marriage and she needs time before she jumps into dating."

"Who said anything about dating? We're friends and I'm genuinely happy for her."

"Alright." John replied. "I told Natalie that we would celebrate after practice." Randy nodded and they went back to looking over the plays. The championship was coming up and they needed to be ready.

Lindsay headed to Natalie's office after filling out her paperwork. She was starting the next day. She knocked on the door and headed in. "Ready for lunch?"

"I am. John can't make it practice is running long but he did say we'd have dinner later tonight."

"Great. So where we going?"

"Why don't we go to the bistro around the corner? They have the best pasta salad."

"Sounds good."

Natalie smiled and got her purse and they headed out. They were seated by the window and quickly ordered lunch.

"So, how did you like Mike?" Natalie asked as they sat there. "You will be working with him mostly."

"He seemed nice. I'm excited to get to work."

"I think you will enjoy it. And you get to work with me some. When I'm not dealing with John."

"When are you not dealing with John?"

"Well professionally when he's practicing or playing. The off season I get a chance to break from things. But personally, I'm always dealing with him." She smiled. "And I wouldn't' have it any other way. I want to start planning the wedding."

"I have some ideas. I even did a couple of sketches for a dress. Or dresses really."

"Great. You can show me tonight. I need to pick a date. It has to be in the off season. Which means from February to August." She said getting out her Iphone. "I was thinking early April. I don't want it to be too hot or too cold."

"That sounds nice."

"Okay. So April. The only thing is it's January and April is only three months away. Otherwise we will have wait until next year. And I don't want to wait that long." Natalie said as they sat there. "Now May would give us four months to plan. But is it enough time? There are just so many things to think about."

"Chill out. I put together a whole gallery opening for Adam in less than two weeks. I can do this okay?"

"So, you can help me plan a wedding in three months?" Natalie asked. "Because I really would love an April wedding."

"It will be the most beautiful wedding and it will be in April. I promise."

"Great. Then we can start planning right away." She smiled. "We will take a day and find the perfect dress. And I want to see these sketches before dinner tonight okay?"

"Alright." She smiled. She couldn't believe how much she liked Natalie. John had been right when he said Natalie was different from the others he had dated. She really was and Lindsay couldn't wait to have her as her sister-in-law. "Who all is coming to this dinner?"

"I think it will be you, me, John and maybe Randy. John didn't say if he was having anyone over or not. So I'm not entirely sure who all will be there." She looked at Lindsay. "Are you wanting Randy to be there?"

"Why would I want Randy to be there?"

"Because he's your friend and maybe you still have that night on your mind." Natalie smiled. "But mainly because he's your friend. And I don't have to tell you how hot he is. You've seen him naked."

"Yes, I have." Lindsay said looking at Natalie. "Have you seen him naked?"

"Yes but it was a total accident."

"Details?"

"Well, I went into the locker room to find John. I thought everyone was gone and I walked into it and there was Randy naked."

"Does John know?"

"He knows. I told him the minute it happened." She said looking at her. "I'm always truthful with John. I don't want any lies or secrets in our relationship and soon to be our marriage. So, I told him immediately."

"Oh My God, did you tell him about..."

"No. I didn't. And it's the only thing I've ever kept from him."

"Thank you for that." She smiled. "I know it's not easy to keep it."

"It's not. I don't like keeping secrets from John. But you asked me too and I'm going to do that. But if he does find out about you and Randy, you better make sure he isn't mad at me for keeping this secret."

"I'll make sure all the blame is on me."

"Alright." Natalie replied. They finished up lunch and headed back to the office. Natalie still had some work to do and Lindsay was going to see about her office. She was excited to start this new chapter in her life.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John, Natalie and Lindsay arrived at the restaurant for dinner and were seated. "Please let me know when the other member of our party arrives." John told the hostess and she nodded.

"So, you invited Randy to join us?" Natalie asked.

"I did. He said he and Lindsay are friends and he wanted to celebrate her new job. I don't know what's keeping him."

"I'm sure he will be here soon." Natalie smiled.

Randy walked into the restaurant a few minutes later with a blonde on his arm. He asked for the table and winked at her as she showed them over

Natalie looked up and saw Randy with a date. "Did Randy tell you he was bringing a date? Did you tell him he could bring one?" She asked her fiancée.

"No. But that's typical Randy right?"

"Yeah." She replied as Randy and his date walked over.

"Sorry we're late. We lost track of time." Randy smirked.

"You know it's polite to be on time for a dinner." Natalie said to him.

"I know and I promise I will be from now on." Randy said as he pulled the chair out for his date.

"Are you going to introduce us to your date?" Natalie asked him.

"Oh, this is Kelly."

"Nice to meet you all." She said with a smile.

"You too." Natalie said as she moved closer to John. She didn't trust women like Kelly. She knew she was probably like Eve, a gold digging tramp.

"So, let's celebrate." Randy smiled.

They ordered dinner and made small talk. Natalie looked from Randy to Kelly as they ate dinner. "So, Kelly, what college to do you go to?"

"I'm not in college."

"Oh I'm sorry. You just look like a child so I thought Randy was doing your dad favor and babysitting you."

"I'm a dancer." Kelly said.

"Which strip club?"

"You think I'm a stripper?"

"Well, you do look like a stripper or a hooker. So which club do you work at?" Natalie said. "Or are you both?"

Lindsay sat there at the table trying to hide her amusement. Randy was getting annoyed and angry.

"I'm not either one."

"Oh... Well if you're not a stripper or a hooker and Randy's not doing your dad a favor and babysitting, what do you do? I mean I just assumed based on your age and the way you were dressed..."

"I've had all I'm going to take from you. I work really hard at the grocery store down the street from where Randy lives and he told me he'd like to take me to dinner to meet his friends. But you're all just a bunch of snobs. I'll call you Randy." She said as she got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant.

"She didn't need to get her pull ups in a twist." Natalie said. "I was only joking."

"Your humor has a way of rubbing people the wrong way sometimes." Randy said throwing his napkin on the table.

"Well I'm sure you'll go sooth her nerves the only way you know how." Natalie said.

"What does it matter who I sleep with?"

"It doesn't. Most of the girls you sleep with are young, dumb and full of cum. Fame junkies. Fan girls who are impressed with a couple of fancy dinners and expensive gifts. Doesn't that ever get old?"

"Nope. Bottom line, I'm not some little charity case that needs to be fixed. So focus on cutting off John's nuts and leave my personal life alone." He said as he walked away.

John looked at his fiancée. "Was that necessary Nat?"

"What? I was only trying to keep him from a gold digger."

John sighed. "Natalie, I expected more from you. You aren't the vicious type or anything. This is more something Lindsay would do. I've very disappointed that you couldn't at least give this girl a chance."

Natalie sighed. "I'm sorry and you're right. I should have at least done that. But you have to see that this girl is only with him because of the fame."

"You don't know that. And it's Randy's business not ours." John replied. "I expect you to apologize to her and Randy. This isn't up for negotiation. You're better than this. Now, I think this dinner is over. I will take you and Lindsay home and then I'm heading to my place. I have an early practice."

"So, that's it."

"What do you want me to do? I can't be with you tonight. Just do what I ask."

"Alright." She replied. "I'll apologize to them both."

"Good." He motioned for the waiter to bring the bill. He quickly paid it and they left the restaurant.

"I'm heading in." Lindsay said when they got there.

Natalie looked at John. "Will I see you tomorrow or ever again? Or are you done with this because I was trying to keep Randy from making a mistake."

"What?" He asked. "Of course you will see me tomorrow. And everyday. We're getting married. I'm just disappointed in you about tonight and I want to apologize to Randy. And like I said, I expect you to also."

"I will. Tomorrow I will apologize to them both."

They looked up as Lindsay came back out of the house a few minutes later. "Where are you going?"

"Just out for a walk where my vicious nature can't hurt anyone." She said looking at John.

"I won't be late." She said as she walked down the street toward some of the shops and restaurants up and down the strip by the condo. Natalie turned to look at John.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to do some apologizing." She said as she got out of the car.

John sighed and got out of the car also. "Why is she upset?"

Natalie turned to him. "Probably because you called her vicious when you ranting about how I was treating Kelly."

John thought for a minute. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Well you better apologize tomorrow." Natalie said as she walked to the door of the condo building. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see John standing there. "I thought you were going home because you have an early practice and you're pissed at me."

"I'm going home. I just wanted to say goodnight." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. "I'm sorry I got angry but you know what happen tonight is not you. You are a kind and loving person. I've never seen you be like that with someone."

"I just don't want Randy to get hooked up with a gold digger. And I know this Kelly girl is one. But I promise you tomorrow I will go find her and apologize. And I will apologize to Randy."

"Alright." He said kissing her again. "I will see you tomorrow." She nodded and watched as he walked back to the car. She sighed and headed up.

Lindsay walked the streets of the area near the condo. John's words still in her mind. He actually thought she was vicious. Maybe that had been the problem with Adam all along. Maybe she'd been too aggressive and hurtful. She looked up from the park bench when she heard footsteps stop in front of her.

"Kinda dangerous to be out at night all alone." Randy said

"According to John, I'm vicious enough to handle it. Where is your date anyway?"

"She took off in a cab before I could catch her. And I never did actually get to eat. You hungry?"

"Yeah I could eat."

"Then let's go. We can order some food in and talk about why John called you vicious."

"Or why you're dating a toddler? I'm sorry. That's exactly what he means right there. It's none of my business who you sleep with."

"I'm not offended. And for the record, she's 23. Look, I'm starving and your ass has got to be cold sitting on that bench. Got heated seats in the car and we can eat once we get back to my place and order."

"Alright." She said getting up and following him to his car. They arrived at his place and ordered some food. She sent Natalie a text and told her she would be late coming home and not to worry. That she just needed some time. She didn't want her to worry about her. And she did need time to think about things.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Lindsay looked over at Randy as he came back to the living room with a couple of sodas and plates for the pizza. He sat them down on the coffee table. "So, let's eat and you tell me why John called you vicious?"

She took the plate of pizza and took a bite. "He was laying into Natalie about how she was tonight and he compared it to something I would do and he said it was vicious."

"She was being a bitch."

"I've done it to most of his girlfriends. And Natalie just cares about you. She's your friend. She doesn't want you with someone who only wants your money."

"I can take care of myself. And Kelly isn't like that."

Lindsay looked at him. "She's exactly like that. She doesn't have money. She wants a rich husband and probably a famous one too. She's a gold digger and I'm sure you're not the only rich guy she's banging. And I know you know that's what she is."

"So when do you start your job?" He asked changing the subject.

"Tomorrow." She said taking a sip of her soda. "I'm pretty excited about it. It's the first step in starting my life over. And once the divorce is final, I can really move on."

"When the rest of the team gets a look at you, you'll have to beat them off with a stick."

"Dating is at the bottom of my list of priorities. And I really don't see why any of them would be interested in me. And there's the fact that John's my big brother so yeah I'm pretty sure I'll be dateless for a while."

"If a guy can't see past John to get to know you, he's an idiot. I mean you're smart, sophisticated, funny, sexy. Any guy would have to be insane not to see it."

"Right." She said as she looked at the clock. "I better head home. Got an early day tomorrow."

"You know you could stay if you wanted."

"Thanks but I better go. I'll call a cab." She said as she stood from the couch and hugged him. "Thanks for dinner and for listening." She said as she pulled away.

"Any time." He said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. She turned her head and their lips touched for a brief moment before he pulled away. He looked at her and then leaned in again, this time kissing her more passionately, his tongue snaking into her mouth. Her coat fell from her hands and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck holding him to her. He pulled away a little. "Are you sure about this?"

She looked at him "I'm sure." She said as she leaned in and kissed him. She soon found herself backed against the wall of the hallway. His hands went to her shirt and he pulled it over her head and it dropped to the floor. He kissed her neck and collar bone before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

He laid her back on the bed, pulling away for his own shirt to be pulled over his head and tossed to the side. He bent down and kissed her again, his hands roaming her sides and unsnapping her bra before she could realize it. He kissed her chest, the tips of each breast and then down her body. He stopped at the waistband of her pants and worked his way back up to her lips.

"They need to come off." He said as he ran his fingers up one of her thighs and over her through the pants. She helped him take them off and she was soon undressed. "You really are beautiful." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. He slowly made his down his body. Kissing every inch of skin and loving the sound of her moaning as he did.

She felt his mouth on her most intimate place and she moaned as he did. She felt herself getting closer as he continued. She felt him slid a finger inside her as he continued to pleasure her. The feeling of both send her over the edge and shuttered in ecstasy as she did.

He moved up and kissed her again as she tasted herself on him. She barely had recovered from her first orgasm when he slid inside her. "Oh my God!" She moaned. He smiled and kissed her again.

He began to thrust in and out of her. He felt her hands move down his back as he continued. He pulled her closer to him and flipped them over to where she was on top. She wasted no time rising up and then coming back down on his slowly. He closed his eyes briefly a small, low moan escaping his lips, his hands catching her hips and rolling them forward on him. She kept going, moaning at the feel of him inside her, the feel of his lips on her breasts, her neck. This was somehow more sensual than the last time they'd done this, more emotional. She heard him say her name and opened her eyes to look at him. His head was titled back against the wall, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. He flipped them back over and wrapped her legs around him and began thrusting into her harder and faster. "Oh My God Randy don't stop."

"Not until we've both cum." He grunted out as he continued his pace. "Cum for me and cum hard." He whispered as he nipped at her neck. He felt her clench around him and they both came hard. He leaned down and kissed her before he pulled out and laid beside her. "That was incredible."

"Yes it was." She felt his arm around her and he pulled her to him. She rested her head against his chest and they both were soon asleep.

The next morning, Natalie headed to the grocery store near Randy's place. She had promised John she would apologize to that Kelly girl and she intended to. She walked into the grocery store and looked around. She didn't' see Kelly so she asked another cashier.

"Excuse me, where can I find Kelly?"

"She called in sick this morning."

"Thank you." She turned and walked out. She looked toward where Randy lived. Kelly was probably there. She sighed and headed that way. She might as well apologize to them both.

She arrived at Randy's and knocked on the door. She promised that she would apologize and that was what she was going to do.

Randy was just getting out of the shower when he heard the knock. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed to the door. He opened it and saw Natalie standing there. "Natalie."

"Really Randy?" She said putting a hand over her eyes. "I don't want to see you naked."

"Well then what brings you by."

"I wanted to apologize to you and Kelly." She said walking in. "I stopped by the grocery store and they said she called in sick. So I figured she stayed the night with you." She looked around. "And judging by the women's clothes I see, I'm right. So if you could wake her up, I would like to apologize to you both. And then let you get back to whatever you're doing. And speaking of that, shouldn't you be at practice?"

"I was getting ready to head out soon." Randy said as Lindsay came around the corner wearing his t-shirt. She stopped in her tracks and gasped causing Natalie to look over at her.

"Well, this isn't what I was expecting." Natalie said with a little smile. "I guess I was wrong about Kelly being here. Randy, I am sorry about last night. And I now that I've said that. I will be on my way." She walked to the door and turned to them. "You know, if this becomes a habit, you had better tell John. I don't like keeping things from him." She looked at Lindsay. "How about we have lunch today?"

"Okay."

"Great." She said. "Oh Randy if you could let Kelly know I'm sorry about yesterday, then I have done what I told John I would. See you later." She walked out and back to her car. She couldn't believe that Lindsay ended up with Randy again. But she couldn't help but wonder if maybe there was something there and the two would realize it before long.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Lindsay walked around gathering her clothes with Randy watching her the whole way. "Are you just going to stand there watching me gather up my clothes or are you going to get dressed and get to practice?" She asked as she slid her shirt over her head to replace the one she'd been wearing.

"I need to get to practice." He said getting dressed too. "So, what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well, we have been together twice. Should we tell John about it?" He asked. "I don't think Natalie can keep it a secret much longer. So, do we tell John?"

"Do you honestly want to tell John that we've slept together?"

"I don't really want too but Natalie's right. She can't keep it from him. He will be angry with her if he finds out she knew and didn't tell him. I don't want to hurt their relationship." He looked at her. "Maybe we should just tell him and deal with it."

"Alright. Tell him at practice."

"I will and if I don't make it back, you know why." He laughed and quickly got dressed and headed out to practice. He hoped John wouldn't be too upset. But Lindsay was an adult and she could make her decisions.

He arrived at the stadium and headed in. "You're late Orton."

"Put it on my tab." He said walking over to where John and the others were.

"She must have been good." John said to him. "Did Natalie apologize to you both?"

"She apologized to me. But I wasn't with Kelly."

John laughed and shook his head. "Will you ever find the right girl?"

"I don't know." He said looking at him. "John, I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you will react."

"Well just tell me."

"I slept with Lindsay last night. She and I met up by chance and we ended up at my place."

John looked at him and walked away. Randy sighed. He saw John talking to the coach. The coach nodded.

"Alright. Line up for scrimmage. Orton, you and Barrett switch teams." Randy sighed and went to the team and they started practice.

Natalie sat in the restaurant waiting for Lindsay to meet her. She had texted John and told him she was having lunch with Lindsay and for him to text or call her after practice.

"Sorry I'm late." Lindsay said sitting down.

"That's okay." Natalie smiled. "I understand."

"And I want you to know, Randy's telling John so when he comes to tell at me, act like you don't know."

"Alright." Natalie replied. "So, tell me how you ended up in bed with Randy again? You couldn't have been drunk again. Well I guess you could have been. Anyway, tell me how you ended up in bed with him again."

"It just sort of happened. I was walking around trying to digest what John thinks of me and we ran into each other. He offered me food since we didn't actually eat. We went back to his house, talked about how he's dating a gold digger, how John things I'm vicious and my job. I got up to go, he kissed me, I kissed him back and it went from there."

"So you and Randy slept together twice in the last month. Is there anything there? Or is it just sex?" Natalie asked. "I mean I understand if it is. Randy's hot and sexy and I'm sure amazing in bed. But could there be more? Do you want more?"

"Like I said before I don't know."

"Well, I'm sure everything will work out." Natalie said as the waiter took their order. "So, Do you think Randy will survive telling John?"

"I hope so." She laughed.

"So, we have some wedding plans to go over." Lindsay nodded and they looked at the binder Natalie had.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Randy asked John as they were in the locker room after practice. John looked at him. "I mean I'm pretty sure you cracked my rib so you could at least talk to me about this."

"I have nothing to say to you. Ever again."

"John, come on. It wasn't like I planned for anything to happen. It just did. I don't want this to change our friendship. I didn't take advantage of her if that's what you think. It was consensual for both of us."

"Because sluts aren't enough? You've got to take advantage of vulnerable girls too right? You knew she was down about all this shit with Adam and you wormed your way into her bed."

"I didn't worm my way into her bed." Randy sighed. "It's obvious you're not going to listen to me on this. So why don't you talk to Lindsay and see what she says. You will see I didn't take advantage of her or worm my way into her bed." He finished getting dressed and headed out. He went home and poured himself a drink.

John left the arena and headed to Natalie's place. He had to talk to Lindsay about what happened. He wouldn't let anyone take advantage of her.

Natalie looked up as he walked through the door. "Hey baby."

"Where's Lindsay?"

"Hello to you too." She said to him.

"Sorry, hello." He said kissing her. "Now where's Lindsay?"

'She's in the guest room. She's picking out her outfit for work."

He walked to the door of the guest room and knocked. She answered. "Hey John."

"What happened between you and Randy?"

"He told you." She said with a sigh.

"He told me you slept together last night. How did he manage to get you into bed? Did he play on your vulnerably?"

"No. We ran into each other at the park. He asked if I was hungry. We went back to his place, ordered pizza, talked. I got up to go, hugged him. He leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, I turned my head and one thing lead to another." She looked at him. "He didn't get me into bed. I was there because I wanted to be. You have no right to be mad at anyone. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"I just worry because you're my sister and I know how Randy operates. And I don't want you to get hurt."

"He was actually trying to make me feel better about everything. For one second, I didn't have to think about my divorce or how you thought I was vicious. I just felt like someone thought I was beautiful. If anything, I was using him."

John sighed. "I'm sorry I called you vicious. I didn't mean it the way it came out. I just meant that Natalie was doing to Kelly what you have always done to my dates. And I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. That wasn't my intention. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do. But you need to go and apologize to Randy. Knowing you the way I do, you hurt him."

John sighed and looked at her. "I know I did. I just want to protect you like you have done for me in the past. All those times you managed to run off my girlfriends. I was so angry but I realized it was the right thing. They weren't for me. They only wanted my money. And you saved me from making a mistake with them. I just want to do the same for you."

"The thing with Randy just happened. It not like we're getting married or having a baby or anything. And it won't happen again. Now go apologize for whatever you did to him." He hugged her.

"I will apologize." He said getting up. "Lindsay, I'm just looking out for you."

"I know. And I appreciate it." She said as he walked out.

He walked into the living room and saw Natalie there on the laptop. "I talked to Lindsay."

"Did you get the answers you needed?"

"I did. I just can't believe she slept with him."

"Things happen John. It's just life. And it's her life. Now go apologize to Randy and come back here and have your way with me."

"Alright." He said kissing her and heading out. He hoped Randy would accept his apology. He was just trying to protect his sister and it seemed she didn't need him too. He got into the car and drove toward Randy's house. All he could do was apology and hope Randy accepted it.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Lindsay got up and got ready for work the next morning. She was excited about her first day. She headed to the kitchen and found John and Natalie there.

"Ready for your first day?" Natalie asked her.

"I'm nervous."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Mike is a good guy and he's not bad to work for. Plus I'm right down the hall."

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed her purse and a to-go cup of coffee. "See you at the office."

Natalie smiled and nodded. She turned to look at John. "And you, make sure you apologize to Randy today."

"Yes, I'm going to apologize to him."

"Good. Do I still have to find that Kelly girl apologize?"

He laughed. "No. Since she and Randy aren't together. You don't have too."

"Good. Now I better get to work and you've got practice don't you?"

"Yes, I do." He said getting up. "I better get going. See you after practice." He kissed her and headed out.

Lindsay arrived at the office and headed in. She was shown to hers. She walked in and was pleasantly surprised by the view. It had a great view of Boston. It was spacious and amazing.

"Ms. Copeland, glad you're here." Mike said walking in. "Here are some files you need to look over."

"Okay." She said smiling at him. "And it's Lindsay."

"Alright. Then I'm Mike. Just familiarize yourself with them and I'll come check in you in a few hours."

"Alright."

John arrived at the stadium and headed in. He saw Randy at his locker. "Can we talk?" He asked walking up.

"Are you going to yell me or anything?"

"No. I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have gone off like I did."

"I'm listening."

"Lindsay explained that it just happened."

"It did." He replied.

"Well, I know you didn't take advantage of her. And I should have listened to your side of things before I went off. I was just trying to protect my sister. Her ex hurt her so much. I didn't want someone else to hurt her again."

"I would never hurt her. She's my friend."

"Good. Then I consider this issue closed."

"Great. Now, can we please practice." John nodded and they headed onto the field.

Lindsay finished reading the files and looked at the clock. It was almost lunch time. She was pretty much update to on everything with the team. There was a knock on the door and she looked up and smiled as Mike poked his head in.

"You wanna go to lunch and talk about your day so far?"

"Sure." She smiled and got her purse. They headed out and went to a French place near the stadium.

"Order anything you like, its' on me to celebrate your first day." He smiled as the waiter walked up. "How about a drink?"

"Not during work."

He nodded. "Two ice teas please." The waiter nodded and headed to get the drinks. "Anything look good to you?"

"I have to be honest, I have no idea what the menu says. I don't know French."

Mike laughed. "Don't worry. I'll order you something wonderful. Is there anything you wont eat? Like you're not a vegetarian or anything are you?"

"No, I'm not." She laughed.

"Alright. Then I will order you something wonderful." He said as the waiter came back. Mike ordered their meal in French and then turned to her. "I'm sure you will like what I ordered you."

"It's nothing weird like snails or frog legs is it?" He laughed again.

"No. I ordered you chicken."

"Alright." She smiled as the waiter brought their drinks.

"So, how are you liking the job so far?"

"I enjoy it so far. I made a couple of notes on those files you gave me. A couple of suggestions really. I hope you don't mind." He smiled.

"Not at all. That's your job." He smiled. "Even thought football is only for a little bit, we work all year round to make sure everything runs smoothly. So, you must be excited about the championship and your brother's engagement? Natalie is a great girl."

"She's everything I've ever wanted for John. And she's been a great friend to me since I've been here."

"That's good." He smiled as their food arrived. "Well, let's eat. I hope you like it."

"It does look good." She said as she took a bite. "Wow. That's really good."

"It's one of my favorite dishes they have here."

"You come here a lot?"

"I used to. Now it's mostly to go."

"She was stupid to dump you."

"What?"

"The reason you don't come here anymore, because your girlfriend or wife or whoever, the one you used to come here with all the time, she left you. Right?"

He looked at her. "My wife, now my ex wife. How did you pick up on that?"

"You start to learn the signs of divorce when you're going through one. So what was it? She cheat on you?"

He nodded. "With one of the owners of the team. He's got deeper pockets and she got a bigger ring. Been almost two years now."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay. So what about you? He cheat?"

"And knocked up his mistress who just so happens to have dated my brother. Divorce should be final next week."

"Well, it seems you're handling it okay."

"You have to move on." She replied taking a bite of her food. "This is really good."

"I'm glad you like it. When we get back to the office, I will show you the newest program template for the playoffs. We need to decide which one we want to go with."

"I think we need to streamline the process and that'll help us keep between track of what players are active and what players are injured and which players we can best utilize for press events and appearances. The injured players can still earn a paycheck and help the team image."

"That's sounds good for the season. But this is post season and the championship. We need a program that will grab attention. Something that will become a collectors item when the team wins the championship. Maybe put the active players in the front and injured in the back. Complete with pictures and stats."

"What about a community "block party". Have a barbecue, face painting for the kids, different games and events. And meet and greets with some of the players. We can sell t-shirts, pennants, the works."

"I like that idea. We can really work with it for the playoffs. When we get back to the office, we can go over things and figure out the right program book to have the people buy as well. Once we get approval, I think you should be in charge of the design."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. You have that art experience. You would be perfect." He replied. "So, you're in charge. And we should be heading back." She nodded and they soon headed out and back to the office.

Lindsay and Mike went over the preliminaries and put together a proposal for the head of the marketing department. She said she would look over it and get back to them later in the week. Lindsay was really enjoying the job so far and it was only her first day. She couldn't wait for more.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Lindsay walked into Natalie's condo that night elated with the way the rest of the day had gone. She really like it so far.

"I guess your first day went well." She heard when she walked in. She smiled when she saw Natalie on the sofa with John.

"It was great. I really like the job."

"That's great." John replied. "I'm glad you like it. Mike's a great guy."

"He's nice. We had lunch today and came up with some new ideas. He liked one of my ideas so much that he said once we get approval, I can spearhead the whole project."

"That's great." Natalie smiled. "I knew that job was perfect for you."

"I'm going to take a shower and head to bed."

"See you in the morning." Natalie replied. Lindsay shook her head and headed to her room.

"I'm glad she had a great first day. I'm glad she's here. I really missed her."

"She missed you too."

He smiled. "You know when you move in with me, your place will be vacate."

"I know but I was thinking about seeing if Lindsay wanted to sublet it from me. I would like a good person in this place."

"I was thinking that too" He smiled and kissed her. "Great minds."

"Maybe we should tell her now."

"Alright." He said and got up. He walked to the guest bedroom and knocked on the door. "Lindsay, when you're done, Natalie and I would like to talk to you about something."

"Okay. I'll be right there." She said through the door as she changed. She walked out to the living room and looked at Natalie and John. "So, what's up?"

"Well, with Natalie and I getting married, she will be moving in with me." John said to her. "So, we were thinking that maybe you wanted to sublet this place from her."

"I'd be really reasonable with the rent and you could eventually buy it if you wanted to." Natalie said.

Lindsay looked at her brother and future sister-in-law. "I would love to buy this place from you."

"Awesome. We will work out the details later."

"Great." She smiled. "Now, I'm tired and heading to bed."

"What about dinner? We have take out coming."

"What'd you order?"

"Pizza and wings from a place down the street."

"Okay sure. Maybe just one slice and then off to bed."

"Alright." Natalie smiled.

The pizza and wings arrived a little while later and they sat around the living room eating. They had gotten some preliminary stuff done for the sublet. Lindsay was excited to have her own place in Boston. It was the start of her new life without Adam.

She sat there for a minute before the urge to throw up hit her and she got up and ran to the bathroom. John looked at Natalie. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I will go check on her." She said getting up and heading to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "Lindsay, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It was the weirdest thing. Usually pizza and wings don't bother me."

Natalie opened the door and walked in. She saw Lindsay on the floor by the toilet. "Have you been sick anymore? Headaches? Backaches? Are you late?"

"Why are you asking me twenty questions?"

"Because if things you love make you sick, odds are it's pregnancy or stomach virus."

"It's probably just a stomach virus."

"Or you could be pregnant."

"Right."

"Are you 100% positive that you and Randy were careful? The first time was a drunken hookup and the second time was a heat of the moment kind of thing. Are you sure you used a condom either time?"

Lindsay looked at her soon-to-be sister-in-law. She honestly wasn't sure. "Oh God, I don't know. I want to say we used protection but I'm not sure." She replied. "Natalie, you can't tell John."

Natalie sighed. "We won't tell until we have something to tell him. But you need to take a pregnancy test." Natalie went over to the sink and opened the door underneath and pulled out a pregnancy test. "Here take the test and know for sure."

"Why do you have a pregnancy test in your bathroom?" Lindsay asked her. "Are you pregnant?"

"No. I thought I was but I'm not. So take the test and find out if you might be having a little Orton."

"Oh God, if this test is positive..."

"Just take the test first and let's figure that out when we come to it okay?"

Lindsay nodded. "Can I get a little privacy to pee?"

"Yeah." Natalie laughed. "Take the test and I will distract John."

"That just might make me throw up again." Natalie laughed and walked out into the hallway where John was approaching the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" He asked Natalie.

"She's fine. Just a little upset stomach. She needs some privacy and some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. John, do you really want to hover over your sister in the bathroom?"

He looked at her. "You're right."

"Good. Now, let's go finish up our dinner so it doesn't' bother Lindsay anymore." He nodded and they headed back to the dining room.

Lindsay sat in the bathroom waiting on the results. Luckily, Natalie had gotten one that you could take at any time. She had no idea what she was going to do if she was pregnant. She heard the timer go off and picked up the test. She took a breath as she looked at it. The word staring her in the face.

"Pregnant." She said to herself. "I'm pregnant."

She walked out of the bathroom with the test in her hand and Natalie and John looked at her. "Are you okay?" John asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said bluntly.

"You're what?" John asked standing up. "Whoever is the father is getting an ass kicking."

"John, seriously." Natalie said to him. "There will be no ass kicking of any kind." She looked at Lindsay. "You need to go to the doctor and find out everything."

"Who is the father is what I want to know." John asked. "You haven't really dated anyone. Is it Adam?"

"No." She said softly.

"If it's not Adam then that only leaves..." John grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Natalie grabbed her jacket and looked at Lindsay. "Don't just stand there. Get your coat. We've got to go stop your brother from killing your baby daddy."

Lindsay grabbed her coat and followed Natalie out. She saw that John's car was already gone. They got into Natalie's and headed to Randy's. "Do you think John will really kill Randy?"

"I don't know but we are going to stop anything from happening."

They pulled up in front of Randy's house and sighed when they saw that John's car was already there. "Well let's do this and you stay out of harms way." Lindsay nodded and they got out. They walked to the door and noticed it was open. Natalie walked in first and saw John and Randy fighting on the ground. She turned to Lindsay. "Stay here out of the way."

She walked over to where John and Randy were fighting. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" When they didn't stop, she moved closer to them. "I said STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" She yelled and grabbed them both by the ears which caused them to stop. "Thank you. Now both of you sit down. NOW!"

"Ow." John said as she still had them both by the ears.

"Then sit down. Why are you two acting like children?"

"He started it barging into the house and punching me without so much as a word. What the fuck John?"

"Lindsay's pregnant that's what."

Randy looked at Lindsay as she stood near the door. "You're pregnant? With my kid? How the fuck could you let this happen? Pregnant?"

"How could I let this happen? If I remember correctly, I wasn't the only one there." Lindsay said.

"This is just fucking great. The last thing I need is a baby."

"Randy." Natalie said to him.

"No, it's classic Randy." John replied. "Not into responsibility. He was man enough to sleep with Lindsay but he isn't man enough to be a dad."

"John." Natalie said to him. She turned to Lindsay. "Do you want us to let you and Randy talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm keeping the baby and I don't want a damn thing from him."

"Get rid of it."

"Go fuck yourself." She said.

"Randy, what is wrong with you?" Natalie replied.

"I don't want a kid."

Natalie looked at Lindsay and the John. "I'm taking Lindsay home. She needs to rest for her and the baby." She walked over to Lindsay. "John, don't kill Randy but you have my permission to knock some sense into him." She turned to Lindsay. "Let's go. We have a lot to talk about since you're going to be a mommy."

Lindsay nodded and they headed out leaving John there with Randy. They were soon on their way back to the condo. Natalie hoped it all worked out. But she and John would support Lindsay in her decision to keep the baby and Randy would just have to deal with the fact that she was having the baby.

Please Review! And please check out our newest story, Unseen Scars


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Lindsay walked into the condo with Natalie and went straight into her room. Natalie sighed and followed. She knocked on the door and waited for Lindsay to say come in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Natalie asked when she walked in. "We don't have to but we can. I'm here for you."

"I'm going to be a single mom."

"No, you won't." Natalie said sitting down on the bed by her. "You have me and John. And your family. You will never be alone. And this little baby is going to be so loved."

"She's right." They heard from the doorway. They looked up to see John standing there. "You won't be alone."

Natalie looked at him. "You didn't kill the baby daddy did you?"

"No." John said walking in. "I tried to knock some sense into him but he's classic Randy. He doesn't want the responsibility." He looked at his sister. "I'm sorry. I reacted badly and I'm sorry. But Nat's right. You will never be alone. We're all here for you."

"Mom's going to flip." Lindsay said.

"No. She'll be excited that her baby is having a baby. She won't care how it happened."

"Sure."

"It's true." John said hugging her. "Mom and dad will be happy because they are finally getting a grandchild."

"Tomorrow, we will go to the doctor and get all the specifics. And you have this big place for you and baby." Natalie smiled. "This is so exciting. You're having a baby."

Lindsay looked from Natalie to John. "She always excited like this?"

"Always." John said smiling.

"I'm just excited that you're having a baby. I love babies." She smiled and looked at Lindsay. "Not to dampen the mood or anything, but what are you going to do about Randy?"

"There isn't much I can do. He made it clear how he feels and he knows how I feel on the subject."

"Alright. Then we need to safeguard you and the baby from him." John said.

"Safeguard us from him?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah. We go to a lawyer and get him to sign away his parental rights. Then he will have no claim on the baby. It's the best way to safeguard you and the baby."

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Natalie asked him. "I mean Randy has made it clear he doesn't want anything to do with the baby. So I don't think he would make a fuss."

"But he could and that's why we need to make sure that they're both protected."

Natalie looked at Lindsay. "Are you okay with that? With contacting a lawyer about terminating Randy's parental rights?"

"Less than an hour ago he told me to kill this baby. Yeah, I'm fine with it."

"Good. Then tomorrow, we will contact my lawyer and get the ball rolling. We will have Randy's parental rights terminated. Then he will have no claim to the baby." John replied.

Lindsay nodded. "Do you need anything? Something to eat or drink?"

"My stomach is still a little upset."

"How about I go get you some crackers and ginger ale?"

"Thanks." She smiled. Natalie nodded and headed to the kitchen.

John looked at Lindsay. "Don't worry about anything with Randy. I'll take care of it. He won't hurt you or the baby. And once he signs the papers, he will be out of your life forever."

"You're being so great about the gigantic messes I've made in my life lately. I'm lucky you're my big brother."

"I'm always here for you." He smiled and hugged her. "And Natalie is here for you too. You won't have to do this alone."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"You should rest."

She nodded as Natalie walked in. "Here is your ginger ale and crackers. I hope it helps."

"Thanks." She said taking it.

"Well, let you rest." John said as he and Natalie walked out.

Lindsay sighed once they had. She never imagined this would happen. She rested her hand on her stomach. "Don't worry baby. I promise to always take care of you."

John and Natalie walked into the living room and sat down. "I still can't believe this. Randy is an asshole." John said as they sat there.

"Yeah he was." Natalie replied.

"But you think he should have some say in things with the baby."

"I didn't say that. I just wanted to make sure Lindsay thought about everything. That she was one hundred percent sure on her decision."

"He obviously doesn't want the kid. He told her to get rid of it."

"I know he did." She replied. "And I get that. I just wanted to make sure she was one hundred percent on board with having him sign his rights away. And it's obvious she is." She looked at him. "John, I promise I'm not trying to make her get Randy involved. I just want her to be sure about everything. Because if she changes her mind, it might be too late."

"She won't change her mind. He hurt her so he blew any chance he had with her."

"Alright. Then it's done." Natalie replied. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, in a minute."

"Alright." She said kissing him. "Goodnight."

He couldn't believe Randy was acting the way he was. But he was determined not to let him hurt Lindsay anymore. He would make sure that his lawyer got the papers ready and then make Randy sign them. Then he would have no say with Lindsay or the baby. He turned off the lights and headed to the bedroom.

Lindsay listened as the door to the bedroom closed for a second time. She knew John had headed to bed. She sighed as she walked to the kitchen. There was so much to think about. And she didn't know how but she knew she'd be able to do this alone.

Randy sat in his living room holding the ice pack to his cheek and eye. He couldn't believe all of this. Lindsay had gotten pregnant on purpose to trap him. She saw his fame and money as her ticket and made sure she got pregnant. He picked up the phone and called his lawyer. He wanted to make sure that Lindsay understood she was on her own with this. He didn't have room in his life for kids.

Please Review!


End file.
